A Feudal FairyTale My One and Only Sesshy!
by everything-anime
Summary: Please excuse my terrible story, this is old... Suki Matsumata was just a normal girl, well at least until she followed Kagome down the well and met cold-hearted Sesshy! Everything changes and well, they fall in love, I guess...
1. The Meeting

_(Please note that I will be writing two points of view for this, Suki's view and Sesshomaru's view, I'll post Sesshy's view later…)_

_---------------------------------_

"Kagome!" I called. My name is Suki Matsumata, and I, until now, was a normal girl.

"She must've left already…" I grumbled huffing and when I was about to turn around I caught a glimpse of… Kagome! Jumping down a well… _'Or did she fall?__' _I wondered, walking over to the well.

"Hmm…" I glanced down the well and frowned when I noticed she wasn't there as far as I could see. "Maybe I was just imagining things…?"

But I was wrong, I wasn't imagining things. I looked down to find a small purple jewel. "Must be Kagome's." I muttered, picking it up, then it hit me!

'_If this is Kagome's, then she really did fall!' _My mind screamed, and I quickly stuffed the jewel in my shoe so I wouldn't lose it, then jumped in after her.

"Ah!" My screech echoed through the well. _'Where am I? What happened?'_ I asked myself as I pulled myself up and out of the well revealing… sure a well but not the one I came out of, at least it didn't look like it.

I was surrounded by Kagome's shrine no more, instead, I was in a clearing, the well placed in the middle of it, and as far as I could see, Kagome was long gone, probably into the forest, if she was here at all…

I sighed and stood by the well, a confused look on my face. I pushed my long black hair back and straightened my school uniform out, then began my search for Kagome.

_Just so you know, I didn't find her, I found something better. But I'm getting ahead of myself._

I ran through the forest, little did I know I was going the opposite way that Kagome had gone. And, instead of coming upon Kagome, I came upon a burned down village, that for some reason I had had dreams about, at least it looked like the village I dreamed about.

I walked through the ashes, and suddenly I felt someone… no some_thing_ watching me.

"Who's there?" I called, then _it _growled from behind me.

I turned to see a large cat, no, a _very_ large, _very_ hungry cat! "Oh my…" I muttered, taking a step back then turning around and going into a sprint.

Sure, I knew karate, and I probably should've just defended myself since I'm not a good runner, but I was too afraid to do anything else! In fact, looking back at it I sort of feel like an idiot…

I looked back to see it quite literally inches away from. _'Don't trip… Don't trip…' _I repeated in my head, of course me not being very lucky, I tripped.

Just as I was about to get back up, piercing claws tore into my skin, and the weight of the large cat crushed me. And as if it couldn't get worse he bit my neck, I could feel blood seep out of my neck and drip down to the ashy ground.

"Help! Someone!" I screeched in pain crying as my vision blackened. Was this the end?

Then I saw _him._ He was beautiful! With his long silvery, more so white hair, and his old fashion kimono? Why was he wearing that, I sorta wondered. Two others stood behind him, though I couldn't make out their faces, so I couldn't see if they too were wearing weird clothes, or if this guy was just a looney. I hoped they would save me.

The weight of the large cat disappeared soon after a yelp and the man's voice, "A mere human, keh, let's go…"

_No! _I wanted to scream, but I could barely keep my eyes open and I knew if I screamed I'd lose my energy.

"But lord Sesshomaru, if we leave her she'll die!" A little girl's voice said and the man, apparently his name was Sesshomaru, sighed.

"Fine, Jaken get her, and let's go…"

'_If I die… I'm glad I got to see such a weird guy, weird but cute…'_ Was my last thought, then it went black.

_---------------------------------_

'_Am I dead?' _I wondered, then I heard voices. _'Good I'm alive… Hey! It's that Sesshomaru guy!'_

"We leave soon, if she awakes she can follow if she chooses, if she doesn't she can rot here." Sesshomaru's voice said coldly.

The girl sighed, but didn't argue and then a new voice laughed.

"M'lord! Certainly you wouldn't really allow another human to come with us!" The voice said, I already didn't like him.

"I couldn't care less." He replied, then my eyes slowly opened to see him shrug.

We sat in a clearing, well I technically laid there, the remains of a fire was close to me and three figures sat around It.

A little girl, quite adorable if you ask me, with black hair and a small kimono sat next to the man called Sesshomaru. Then next to Sesshomaru sat this ugly little green thing, the one who didn't want another human traveling with them.

'_Wait! Human? Aren't they human? Well I can tell the green thing isn't human but aren't the other two?'_ I wondered stupidly, now that I was fully conscious I realized how weird the group was.

"Ai! Lord Sesshomaru! The human's awake!" The green thing shouted. Though I wasn't paying attention to him, my blue eyes glistened as they focused on the beautiful Sesshomaru guy.

"H-Hi." I stuttered, pushing myself up and wincing at the pain. Though he didn't seem the least bit interested in me, which sort of hurt.

"Um, thanks for saving me before…" I added shyly then his eyes finally went to me, they were golden and… I don't know how to explain it, but it sort of felt like they were burning through me.

"You're bleeding human. Lay back down unless you'd like to die." He grumbled, no emotion on his face. That sort of hurt too, he didn't seem to care.

I sighed and did as he told. "Thanks for your concern…" I muttered, then continued so he could hear me, "Do you know a girl named Kagome?"

I looked over at him to see he looked really mad for some reason. "Yes, I know THAT girl. The human my half-breed brother travels with, what of it?"

'_Half-breed? And what's with the human term? He's… not human? He looks too beautiful to be human, that's true but, if he's not human what is he? An alien! Naw, he doesn't look like an alien…' _I laughed softly at my weird thoughts then frowned over at him. "I can tell you don't like her, but would you mind helping me find her?"

"I'm not going to waste my time looking for that half-breed and the humans he travels with. If you decide to come with us, then you can but you'd better leave if we ever run into those… _fools._" He growled, saying fools like it sickened him to talk about them. I normally would've yelled at him for being so rude about it, if he were a normal person and he defiantly wasn't a normal person!

"Alright… Do you have any bandages?" I asked but he ignored me once again and the little girl answered me, "I'll take care of it!" She smiled and walked over to me, she seemed slightly afraid but she was obviously trying her best to be polite.

I smiled back, I felt like hugging her, and I would if I hadn't hurt so much. "Hey, thanks. I'm Suki, and what may your name be?" I said softly, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Rin. That's Jaken, and next to him is Lord Sesshomaru!" She said, her little fear gone.

"I'm glad… to have met you all." I said to them all, though I was looking at Sesshomaru, who wasn't really paying attention, that hurt… a lot.

_---------------------------------_

Rin had patched up all my wounds and we went on the move.

It was… really just a long and boring trip, nothing happened. I didn't even get to talk to Sesshomaru.

The real stuff happened at night when we found a good camping spot, the firewood was gathered and we all got to eat, though Sesshomaru didn't eat for some reason.

I gave a bored sigh and stood up then walked over to Sesshomaru. His eyes were closed, which made him look adorable if I do say so myself, I could tell he wasn't asleep though.

"Hey." I said, smiling and sitting next to him, leaning against the same tree as he was.

"What do you want?" He growled, opening his eyes. He sounded as annoyed as usual but, I could tell he wasn't that bothered.

"To thank you… again." I told him frowning. "And I want you to at least acknowledge that I appreciate what you did for me!" I added, nearly yelling. Lucky for me, I didn't get a reply or anything from Rin or Jaken, thank goodness they were asleep.

"Fine. It was nothing." He grumbled, sighing in annoyance. "If that's all, leave me alone."

I smiled and stayed there, he glared down at me but didn't say anymore.

We just sat there, we didn't talk or anything, just sat. Then suddenly I fell asleep, my head resting on his shoulder, and maybe I just imagined it but I could've sworn I saw Sesshomaru smile.

_---------------------------------_


	2. The Nickname and The Peeping Tom!

_(Sorry this one's so short, couldn't think of much for this chapter. Writer's Block sucks...)_

---------------------------------

My eyes fluttered open and I fell over down to the ground. Sesshomaru chuckled and I yelled, "That's not funny!" My face getting hot, I could tell it was bright red.

Sesshomaru sat, away from me, by the ashes of the fire. Jaken and Rin were gone, must've went to get some breakfast or something.

"We're leaving soon." He said, now as emotionless as always. "Fine! But I'm going to take a bath! I feel all ashy, and bloody too…" I grumbled, standing up and beginning to walk off. But then, I thought of something to irritate him. "Don't leave without me, _Sesshy._"

He growled in response and I laughed continuing down to find a hot spring.

_---------------------------------_

"Ah!" I sighed as I sank into the warm water. "I sure miss home… and I've only been here a day… will I ever get back?… And why am I talking to myself!?" I wondered then I yelled, "I've gone insane!" Then laughed as it echoed around me.

'_Why is Sesshy so rude? Does he really hate me so?… Of course not! Stay confident Suki! If he hated you he wouldn't have saved you, he wouldn't have let you come with and he would be much more cruel than he is already!' _I thought, huffing as I sat in the water, closing my eyes in silence.

Then I heard a rustle from the trees. My eyes shot open and I looked around. "Who's there? Come on out you big perv!" I yelled, then more rustling and, was that silvery hair?

'_Sesshy?… It couldn't be!'_ I thought, quickly slipping out of the water and getting dressed.

_---------------------------------_

As I arrived back at camp, Sesshomaru sat, still by the fire, his back facing me. Rin and Jaken weren't back yet, but I could hear them not too far away.

"Yeah, I had a nice bath, thanks for asking." I said, frowning at his silence and sitting down next to him.

He grunted, the sort of grunt that just shows acknowledgement, hey that's something right?

"But you know, I heard someone spying on me and I could've sworn I saw something, so that was a bit embarrassing…" I told him, and he shifted slightly.

"It probably was a demon." He muttered, and I turned my head in confusion.

"A Demon? What d'you mean?" I asked, I must've sounded stupid since Sesshomaru laughed.

"A demon, you fool. Like myself, except one that was planning to hurt you, but for some reason it didn't." Sesshomaru explained, then shrugged. "Some demons are like that, they're cowards."

"Like you?" I asked, quite bravely since I knew he'd get mad because he'd probably assume I was referring to the whole cowardly demons part.

"Watch it, human." He growled and I shook my head.

"No, not the cowardly part, the peeping tom part, it was you and I know it!" I said then I stood as Rin and Jaken returned.

"Sorry m'lord, we couldn't get any fish, looks like we'll have to wait until tonight!" Rin said smiling at Sesshomaru.

"Well then, looks like we should get going Sesshy." I said, sticking to his little nickname, I really liked it, it suited him. Sesshy. Sesshy the peeping tom!

_---------------------------------_

"It wasn't me, human." Sesshomaru said suddenly.

We had made yet another camp, without any struggles on our way. And I had eaten probably the biggest fish ever and was now resting it off. "What wasn't you?"

"The um.." He started and I smiled.

"Peeping tom? Whatever." I shrugged, my smile fading; I didn't care. _'He's talking to me more and more, so I guess I was right, I do have a little tiny chance with him!' _I thought, unable to hold back another smile.

Sesshomaru sighed and sat down next to me. I had to hold back a giggle or a shout of happiness. "What?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Hmph, nothing Suki." Sesshomaru said, wait was this Sesshomaru? _'Did I hear that right? Did he just call me Suki? Not human?'_ I thought, my small brain unable to handle this.

"Suki? What happened to human? You actually starting to like me a bit?" I teased laughing.

A growled escaped from Sesshomaru and he rolled his eyes. "Fine. Human it is then." He said, but I still continued to laugh.

I haven't laughed like that in a long time, it almost felt like I knew him my whole life.

_---------------------------------_


	3. The Priestess Ryua

'_Where am I?'__ I questioned myself. __'Ah! It's a dream, so what? Just sit back and relax, I guess…'__ I thought, sighing boredly. Geez, when will I wake up? I'm not much to create a conversation with myself and this seems pretty boring…_

_Then, a woman appeared. She looked exactly like me, except she wore a kimono and had short hair, how odd…_

_And soon after the woman appeared, a whole village followed! What was going on? What is this dream about, anyway?_

"_M'lady! A demon has appeared, and has killed all of the men we sent to protect the village, what do we do?" An old man asked the woman and she sighed, and took a moment to think._

"_I'll face him." She finally said, and the old geezer was about to protest but she shook her head. "No demon has killed me yet, true? So you need not worry."_

_Then she began to go off, villagers calling things like, "Be careful, Ryua!" "Please m'lady priestess, don't get harmed by ye horrific demon!" and "Save us m'lady! The demon truly is a monster!"_

_I decided that if I was going to be having this dream for a while, I might as well go follow where interesting stuff happens, right?_

_Anyway, soon the priestess named 'Ryua' and I came across the so called demon and it… was Sesshy!_

_He glared at her for a moment but his eyes softened and he sighed. "Leave human, and I'll spare your life."_

"_I refuse! I shall not let a disgusting demon such as yourself come anywhere near my village! I SHALL exorcise you if you come any closer demon! So, leave now and I'll let ye live, come closer and the price'll be ye life!" She screeched. Wow, it's actually getting good! Wait, no it's fading away…_

"What's wrong, human?" A voice asked. Sesshomaru. And he sounded, worried. Geez, that doesn't sound right…

"Nothing!" I insisted, wondering why he asked me what was wrong. Then I realized I was crying for no reason at all! What a wimp I am. "Just a bad dream, that's all…"

"Whatever." Sesshomaru muttered, turning away. _'I can't get used to these mood swings! First he's worried, now he doesn't give a crap about me! What is wrong with him!?'_ I wondered, huffing and standing up.

"Whatever." I mimicked, then added, "Let's just get going."

_---------------------------------_

This is by far the worst day ever.

Why? Well after we leave we meet, Kagome. And… Well you'll see.

As we walk, I hear a scream of 'Sit' and a loud boom as if something just got crushed into the ground. "Come back here, Kagome!" Came a muffled yell, and my eyes widened.

"Kagome?" I whispered, then looked at Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand. "Come on!"

I pulled him through the forest, Rin and Jaken followed behind looking very confused, towards the yell.

'_I honestly hoped I wouldn't find her so I'd never have to leave Sesshy's side but… I know, I'll have to go home eventually…' _I thought sighing, as we ran.

Then we wounded up back by the well, a boy with dog ears (?!) lay face down, and Kagome was going to jump down the well. "Suki?" She asked, confused.

"Ai! Thank goodness I found you! I'm so confused! I followed you down the well then I ended up here and I met Sesshy, and I was looking for you now here you are and I just don-" I babbled, trying to fit everything in one breath.

"Slow down Suki!" She said, then added 'sit' under her breath, and the boy fell back down, it seemed like he wanted to kill Sesshy, and Sesshy wanted to kill him.

"Explain it when we get back." Kagome said, then I looked at Sesshomaru.

"... Would you um… Could you… Please! Wait for me here!" I asked him, my eyes watering. What the heck? Am I, extra wimpy today or something?

"…Fine human. You've got one day." Sesshomaru growled. I'm guessing that was Sesshy for 'Heck yeah! I'm really gonna miss you babe!' er you know what? Scratch the babe part, that's creepy when a normal guy says it, and it's a million times more creepy just imagining Sesshy saying it.

"Come on Suki!" Kagome said, I could tell she was freaked out about Sesshy for some reason. But whatever. As long as I'm going home, and still get to see Sesshy later, I'll be fine...

_---------------------------------_


	4. A Nice Kimono and Rusty Sword Lessons

So, there I was, in Kagome's house, being explained how all this had started.

It wasn't that complicated. But it still made my brain hurt.

"Um… What?" I asked Kagome, for two reasons, one, I had a short attention span when I got bored, and two, my tiny brain couldn't handle such strange stuff.

"You aren't serious right? I didn't make it sound that complicated did I?" Kagome replied, and I, not wanting to look like an idiot, shook my head.

"No no no, I was kidding, silly!" I lied, laughing. Then Kagome asked the most obvious question.

"Are you going back?" Geez, and I thought I was the idiot.

"Of course! I don't want to leave Sesshy!" I said, and Kagome shook her head.

"Call him Sesshomaru please, Sesshy sounds so… wrong for him." Kagome said, but she didn't sound like she hated him, she just didn't sound conferable talking about him, as if something was wrong with him. So I dropped the subject.

_---------------------------------_

Kagome was laughing as we stood by the well. Why, I couldn't help but wonder.

"Why are you wearing that?" She asked as she laughed. What was wrong? It was an old kimono. I always felt out of place, so I had found a nice kimono in our attic and put it on. What I didn't realize is how similar it looked to Ryua's kimono in my dream. When I asked my mom, she had said it was a kimono a priestess from our family had worn long ago; I was too stupid to realize who she was talking about.

"I feel out of place since everyone else is wearing kimonos and well… between you and me, I think Sesshy'll think I look cute in a kimono." I said, giggling. Though I was joking about Sesshy thinking I was cute. _'Yeah right,'_ I thought, shaking my head,_ 'he'll think I'm cute in a million years.'_

Kagome didn't notice I was kidding. "That's so wrong."

"I was kidding! Sheesh, take a joke!" I said, adjusting the backpack on my shoulders. Kagome had suggested that I prepare to stay in feudal Japan for a while, food, books, I'd even packed an old rusty sword I found laying around, I had it attached to my waist. My family must've been packrats or something, since I found a bunch old junk that look pretty feudal-y to me.

After a laugh of understanding from Kagome, we jumped down the well, down back to Sesshomaru.

_---------------------------------_

"I'm back!" I called as I wandered through the forest. Sesshomaru had to have heard that, since I heard some trees rustling. "Hey Sessh- Ack!"

Darn. A demon-thing. And I hadn't even gotten to practice my soon-to-be mad sword skills. So, being the idiot I was, I drew my old rusty katana-sword-thing.

"Um, hyaa?" I said, slashing at it. Darn, I couldn't even pierce the skin. What struck me as odd was the demon wasn't moving at all, just standing there, slightly hovering off the ground…

Gah! Darn Sesshy!

The demon was dropped down onto the ground, by another demon. Another chuckling demon… Sesshy! He's so mean! "You're so cruel!"

"'Hyaa?' What was that about? You really are stupid aren't you? You should actually learn how to use that sword, and get it sharpened, before you attempt to use it." He said, still chuckling.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and put my sword back. "Fine, then you can teach me, since you think you're so great."

"Well, that ought to be interesting." Sesshomaru said, turning around and beginning to walk back. I could tell he didn't mean _interesting_ he really meant _funny_. But, oh well! At least he was teaching me! Woo, I'd be a pro in no time! He doesn't just think he's great, he _is_ great!

_---------------------------------_

It was night time and it was pitch black. Rin and Jaken were asleep and, as usual, Sesshomaru wasn't. I held my newly sharpened blade in my hands, as if I'd never seen it before. Then I winced, as I accidentally cut my finger. Blood began seeping out.

"Idiot." Came a voice behind me. Sesshomaru, obviously. There was a soft tearing sound and he bent down next to me, then wrapped a piece of cloth from his kimono around my finger to stop the bleeding. "Come on, human. We should start your training, careful not to hurt yourself." He said, then stood back up and began to walk off.

I smiled to myself. _'Ha! No doubt now! He likes me! How sweet!'_ I thought, looking at my, now wrapped up, finger as I stood. "How sweet… How weird…" I muttered to myself, then followed after Sesshomaru.

_---------------------------------_

"Alright, first things first, you need to have a stance of some sort. And none of the 'hyaa' crap, alright? If you do that, I'm not gonna teach you, got it, human?" Sesshomaru said, and I gave a soft laugh.

We stood near a cliff, not close enough to fall or anything though. We had left the forest, though our camp wasn't too far, so if Jaken and Rin went looking for us, it probably wouldn't have taken them long to find us. The perfect location. Especially since you could see the full moon perfectly from this view. Pretty romantic, huh?

When I took my stance, I noticed Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. I had just stood there, my feet flimsy, and moveable, and my sword held lazily out in front of me. Apparently, that was wrong.

"No, that's all wrong. One wouldn't even need to put effort into knocking you down with that stance." He told me, then his leg went up behind mine, and so swiftly I could barely see, he moved his leg so I would fall; catching my sword so it wouldn't plunge into my stomach. "See?"

"Ow… Ok, I see! Then what's the right stance, meanie?" I asked, pushing myself up and taking my sword back.

"Here, like this…" He took out one of his swords, then slid his legs a bit apart, not too close not too far, then he held his sword out readily in front of him. "Obviously you only keep this stance when you begin the battle, or need to defend so you can stay on your feet instead of falling."

"Oh, so like this?" I said, as he stood up normally and watched me mimic him. He nodded. "But, you have to concentrate when your doing it, or even with that stance, you will fall." Then he pressed his sword up against mine and pushed down, making me fall.

"Idiot." He huffed a sigh as I stood up again, then muttered something about this being hopeless.

It wasn't hopeless, we just needed to take a really, really, long time, that's all.

_---------------------------------_


	5. My First Fight and a Soon Return!

_(Here it is, finally. My apologies for it taking so long, writer's block plus no internet equals sad delayed chapter! I warn you in advance... this chapters a bit jumpy, again, my apologies, had to think of something...)_

_---------------------------------_

"Hmm?" I grumbled tiredly, opening my eyes to see that I was moving! I glanced down and saw that I was on Sesshomaru's back… Weird.

"What the heck!?" I yelled, and Sesshomaru laughed.

"You wouldn't wake up, so I decided to carry you, human." He explained, and I looked around. Behind us were Rin and Jaken, Rin was as smiley as ever and Jaken was more grumpy than usual, probably upset that Sesshomaru actually cared about me.

'_Let's see… What happened last night? Oh yeah! Sesshy was showing me how to fight! I got the stance figured out and then he started teaching me about knocking your opponent down, and… uh, what else? Oh yeah, and how to defend correctly! I never got to knock down Sesshy but I'm pretty sure I had some good defense…'_ I thought, sighing happily.

"Well, if you're gonna carry me, then I'm going back to sleep, wake me up when we set camp…" I muttered sleepily, closing my eyes.

_---------------------------------_

"Ow…" I muttered then looked around. I was laying in the dirt and a demon stood above me. "Huh?! Sesshomaru? Rin? Jaken? Where'd ya go?!" I asked, pushing myself up and looking for them in alarm, ignoring the demon in front of me.

"Behind you, fool!" Jaken cackled and I looked behind me and, sure enough, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken were there, watching me.

"You've gotta prepare for real battle so… I'll let you try and kill this weak demon." Sesshomaru said, then I returned my eyes to the demon.

'_What an ugly little thing…'_ I thought, glancing down at a tiny little lizard-demon. "Ew. He's so ugly… and kinda creepy, stop staring at me, you little runt.. OW!" I screeched as it bit my arm. The thing was small, ugly, and creepy, but geez, was it strong!

I took out my katana, and shook the demon off my arm. "Fine, you wanna fight, ugly?" I hissed, getting into the stance Sesshomaru taught me.

I took a deep breath and the tiny demon lunged at me, I moved my sword a bit and lunged forward slashing my sword right through the demon's mouth. _'He really was weak…'_

"Yay! Woo, yeah! I win! I Win! Yeah! Woo!" I chanted over and over and Sesshomaru snorted. "Don't get proud of yourself, that was the weakest demon I've ever seen, don't get over confident and think you can win every battle."

"Woo! Yeah! I am the maste ninja! Woo-hoo!" I ignored him and stayed in my own little world, happy I could defend myself, even if from weak demons.

_-----------------------------------_

"What is that?" Sesshomaru growled as I shoved a cup of ramen noodles by his face.

"Chicken flavored ramen noodles! Go on, try it!" I said, smiling at him.

"I don't eat human food, so get that away from-" He began, and I sighed.

I took two chopsticks and carefully picked up some noodles with them, and as he spoke, I shoved the noodles in his mouth.

He chewed and swallowed then snatched the bowl from me. For a moment, I thought he'd tell me how awesome I was.

"Fine, I'll eat it." Sesshomaru muttered, trying to sound like it was an unpleasant experience, but I could tell he thought I was good.

"You _like_ it! Haha! I'm so awesome! I can kill a demon, I look good in a kimono, I can draw, I'm a good writer, AND I make excellent food! Woo! I'm super-human!" I said, and Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Don't be a fool, you are far from 'super-human'." He teased and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Meanie!"

_-----------------------------------_

"…I'm OUT OF FOOD ALREADY!!!" I screeched. I had brought a month's supply of ramen and Sesshomaru had eaten it all in one night!

"Fatty! You ate all my ramen! Now, I have to get more food!… New rule, you can only have one serving a night, okay? Don't want you getting tubby!" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"You aren't going back home yet." He said as I got on his back, which, I could tell, surprised him.

"Giddy up!" I commanded, tugging on his hair and pointing towards the well.

He sighed. "Fine. Rin, Jaken, you wait here." Sesshomaru told them and they both responded, "Yes, m'lord!" As he ran off.

Once we arrived at the well I hopped off his back and smiled. "Wait here like a good doggy, okay?" I giggled.

"Just go and come back soon." He growled, and I jumped down the well.

_-----------------------------------_

I wasn't coming back soon.

"I'm gonna make him wait I muttered to myself, laughing softly. It had been two days since I came back and I could imagine him waiting, and missing me, oh it was just the sweetest thing to think of!

"Bye hun!" My mother's voice called.

"Bye!" I called back, walking out of my house. Then, my two little brothers, and one little sister, all hugged me. "Bye-Bye!" They chimed and I giggled.

"Bye-Bye!" I said pulling away from them.

"Oh! Sissy you come back from school soon, right? We saw fluff-fluff and we wanna look for it!" My little sister said and I gave her a look of confusion. We didn't have a cat, we had a dog, and she never called him fluff-fluff.

It couldn't be…

"Uh, okay. I'll come home and help you look for fluff-fluff later, bye…" I said, then began my walk to school.

_-----------------------------------_

"Hey!" A boy's voice called. Yuuto.

"Hey, Yuuto." I smiled at him.

"Where have you been? You haven't been in school for a while and Tenma and I've been a bit worried." He asked. Tenma was my other friend, if your wondering, Tenma, Yuuto, and I have been friends since as long as I could remember.

"Oh, just sick." I shrugged. "Come on, we stall any longer we'll be-" I began then out of the corner of my eye I saw… silver. Sesshy?

"Sesshy?" I muttered, looking around.

"What? Who's that?" Yuuto gave me a confused look and I laughed.

"No one. I'm just going a little loony, must be my cold. Come on, let's go."

_-----------------------------------_

It was weird. I felt like I was being followed all day. And I suspected one person and one person only: Sesshomaru.

"Someone's stalking you?" My friend Tenma asked on our walk home.

"N-No! I don't think so…" I muttered, and Tenma smiled.

"Oh, well okay. Are you dating anyone nowadays?" This sorta creeped me out. Ew.

"Uh, no but I like guys. And I thought you did too, so uh…" I began, trying to think of a good way to reject her.

"I do! I love guys! I was just thinking that you and Yuuto should go out, eh?" She said, nudging me slightly.

"No! Yuuto's my friend, and well… I guess, technically, I have a boyfriend.." I said and I immediately regretted it.

"Really? Who?" She asked, her eyes wide with curiousity.

"You wouldn't know him." I told her and she pouted. "What's he like then?"

"Hmm… He strong, cold-hearted, sweet at times, a little protective when he wants to be, really cute, and uh…" I began then took a moment to think. "He can be a bit violent too."

"He beats you?!" Tenma exclaimed and I hit my forehead in frustration. "No! He… is the strongest guy ever and always wants to improve his strength, so he tends to fight a lot of… opponents."

"Oh… What's his name?" She raised an eyebrow and I smiled. "His name is Sesshomaru, it means 'killing perfection' which he defiantly is. I just call him Sesshy, though."

Then, nearby, then was a crashing sound and yells from various directions. I looked up to where people were pointing and saw that silver-haired demon that I loved so much. Sesshomaru.

"Ack!" I yelled, then began to run after him.

_-----------------------------------_

"Fluffy!" I heard my brothers and sister chant. "Let go of me!" Sesshomaru's voice growled. "Fluffy!"

"Sesshy!" I said, pulling Sesshomaru out of my siblings' grasp. "No! His name is Fluffy!" My little sister said and I laughed. "Alright, alright…" Then I turned to Sesshomaru.

"Now, Sesshy, what are you doing here?" I asked, I hadn't known he could come here too.

"You were taking long, so I came to get you." He said, obviously not seeing the problem with this.

"I'll come back later, now leave!" I said, attempting to push him away. "No!" He growled stubbornly.

"…Fine! You can stay for dinner! I'll leave then, okay?" I said, crossing my arms, and he finally nodded.

_-----------------------------------_


	6. An Evening At My House

"Pleased to meet you, Sesshomaru!" My mother greeted. I know what you're thinking, what a nice greeting to a weird guy, but this is for two reasons: one, my mother is blind, and two, I told my mother about Feudal Japan a while ago.

She held out her hand to me, instead of Sesshomaru, and I sighed and took Sesshomaru's hand then lead it over to my mom's. After they shook hands my mom went off, to who knows where, but I didn't worry or care, she knew her way around the house pretty well

"Come on, we have some cooking to do, Sesshy." I said, going off into the kitchen. Sesshomaru followed, my dog, Taru, following after him. This came as no surprise since Taru had, for some reason, been following Sesshomaru around like he was God or something.

"I'm curious Sesshy, what kind of demon are you? A cat demon? Taru likes cats, so that'd make sense…" I asked, opening the pantry door and searching for something to cook.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, a dog demon, idiot. Couldn't you tell by the way your… 'Taru' is following me?" He asked and I laughed.

"He's not a Taru, he's an dog named Taru, silly! And I'm not a idiot you're the idiot!" I told him, then added, "What d'you want for dinner?"

"Uh, that 'Ramen' stuff was good…" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You can have Ramen back in Feudal Japan, how about we have some curry rice with soy sauce, egg rolls, and some spicy noodles?" I asked and he gave a disappointed sigh.

"Whatever."

* * *

Once we had finished eating, Sesshomaru began to lead me out the door, but I shook my head. "Please, Sesshy? Can we just stay the night? Please?"

He was silent for a moment, but he finally gave in. "Alright, we'll stay. But we're leaving in the morning."

"Arigatou Sesshy!" I said hugging him.

He stayed silent as I pulled him along to my room. "I have to get ready for tomorrow, and before we go I have to buy food for the trip back to the Feudal Era, so you can just… try to get some sleep in my room, 'kay?"

He just nodded, looking away from me. Was he upset that I had gotten him to stay? Embarrassed he was sleeping in my room? Well, whatever, either way he'd have to get over it.

"Nighty night! See you in the morning!" I said, as we walked into my room. I nodded to my bed. "We're gonna have to uh… share the bed, alright? You aren't very perverted, so I'll trust you won't try anything, but if you do, you'll regret it."

And with that he laid down on my bed and closed his eyes, allowing me to get ready for the trip back to the Feudal Era.

* * *

As I snuck into bed late at night, I heard Sesshy's voice, "What do you mean by 'boyfriend'?"

My face went red when he said this but I just shrugged and attempted to seem unembarrassed by his question. "A boy who happens to be a friend, that's all."

"I see… my apologies for asking then, I had figured it had meant something else."

I rolled over to face him, my face still red. "Well, that's all it meant! I was totally and completely suggesting a platonic relationship and nothing more so stop being so suspicious, I would never say that you were anything more than a really close friend and it's just not very nice of you to assume that I meant something else, I mean, it's totally suggesting that you don't trust me and really you have no reason not to trust me because I-" I stopped my babbling when he started to chuckle. "What?!"

"Your defending yourself so much… it's… so foolish…. yet it's very amusing." He said smirking over at me.

"F-foolish? Amusing?!" I muttered, closing my eyes for a moment and sighing. Did he honestly think that I was foolish? Did he find my foolishness _that_ amusing? I was upset that he was chuckling at my embarrassment. Chuckling! So, I did something I thought would shock him into shutting up.

I kissed him.

* * *

_(Tee hee, meh luffles this chapter! R&R please and thank you!)_


	7. A Temporary New Look

_'Does he remember it? I bet he thinks I'm a creepy human stalker! Why did I do that? Why? Oh... May be he doesn't remember. Yeah, or maybe he doesn't care!... OR maybe he was glad I did it! Ha, yeah, that's possible! I'm sure he isn't creeped out by it at all!... When did he start talking? Maybe I should listen...' _I thought, looking from my pancakes to Sesshy.

"When you're done with your... pancakes, we'll be leaving." He said and I shook my head.

"Nope, we still have to get supplies for the Feudal Era, then we can leave." I told him, finishing up with my pancakes and standing.

"Fine... I'll wait outside." And with that, he got up and walked outside.

I don't think he forgot about it...

"Hey, you can't go outside like that! People will stare at you! Come with me, I'll give you some clothes to wear..." I said, dragging him back inside and to my room.

Lucky for him, Yuuto had stayed at my house a few times (I know what you're thinking, shut up, we're just friends) so I had a few guy school uniforms. "Here." I muttered, taking a school uniform out for Sesshy and handing it to him. "Put this on, then we can go."

Sesshy nodded and started to slide off his clothes. "Ack! Let me leave first!" I quickly scurried out of the room, my face red as could be.

Once Sesshy was finished getting dressed, I had mostly recovered, though there was still a bit of redness to my face. "Alright, let's go to the store, come back so you can changed, then we can leave."

And so, we went off to shop.

* * *

Oh, I know this'll surprise you, people were staring at Sesshy. I know, really odd that they'd stare at a dog demon in a school uniform.

"Uh, here, let me do something." I said, digging out a pony-tail holder out from my purse and going behind Sesshy.

"What are you doing?" He asked, seeming very confused.

"I'm putting your hair up so people don't stare as much..." I grumbled as I put his hair up in a pony-tail then returned to his side. "There! Oh, you look so adorable! Heh..."

Shockingly, I didn't get a reaction from that, but I guess I should be glad I didn't get a reaction because if I did, it would've been a chuckle or a glare and either one isn't very pleasant...

"Can we go now?" Sesshomaru asked impaitiently when we finished shopping.

"Yeah, we just need to pay for the stuff then we can-" I began but was cut off by a familiar voice.

Tenma.

"Hey! Look who it is, Yuuto! It's Suki and her boyfriend, Sesshomaru! Heehee!" Oh god, that didn't help the newly found awkwardness between Sesshomaru and I, that's for sure.

"Oh... hey guys." I gave a nervous laugh as they walked up to us.

"He's... your boyfriend?" Yuuto frowned at me, as if... he was saddened by this? No! Yuuto doesn't like me! That'd be silly!

"Uh, well... no! We're just really good friends! Tenma heard me wrong when I was telling her about him! Ha, she's so silly, isn't she?"

"Yeah, Tenma can be dumb sometimes..."

"Hey! I'm right here!... Wait, but your exact words were-" I hit Tenma's arm and muttered, "Shut up."

"So, um... what's with his hair? And why is he wearing a school uniform, is he going to our school?" Yuuto asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Well... not exactly... He's borrowing a uniform you forgot at my house because he was just visiting, unexpectedly, of course, and he forgot to bring a change of clothes." I began then tried to think of something to say about Sesshomaru's abnormally long hair. "And his hair is long because... he hasn't had the time to get it cut, that's all! Ha, that and he's too lazy!" As I said this, I turned to the checkout lady and handed her the money for our feudal era supplies. "Well, we have to get going, so..."

"Woah, Suki! You are such a fattie! Look at all that Ramen! It makes up half the stuff you bought!" Tenma commented and I glared at her.

"Sesshy is the fattie! He's addicted to ramen, okay? He's a crazy ramen addict!"

"Ah... have a nice day, you two, you are so cute!" She giggled, smiling at us and taking me from my glaring at Tenma.

"But... Oh, nevermind! I'll see you guys later!"

And with that we hurried off to the feudal era...

* * *

As Sesshomaru carried me back to where Rin and Jaken were waiting, he asked the strangest question, "Why do you still travel with me if you can go home now?"

"Hmm... I don't know. I don't really think you're all that bad of a person when you get to know people... and there's good in everyone so, maybe it's because, I love you or something?" I said, then my face went red. "Not in a creepy way, though! I love you like a good friend, you know?"

After a soft chuckle he said, "Good in everyone? You must not have met everyone."

"Yeah, you're right! But even so, I know there's good in you, you just don't like to show it, that's all... Yeah! That's why I love you like a friend! Because the goodness in you overcomes that bad in you! You may not notice it, but you don't seem like a demon to me at all, or at least not a bad one." I smiled. "You really are something, Sesshy."

"Good... in me?" He muttered to himself, sounding slightly confused.

I was about to reply but he land on the ground, in front of Rin and Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru!" "M'lord, you're back!"

I got off of his back and smiled at Rin. "It's good to see you Rin... It's not-so good to see you Jaken!"

"Hey!" Jaken glared over at me while Rin hugged me in greeting. "I missed you, Suki!"

"Let's get going." Sesshomaru said simply, not even giving me a chance to rest or anything. Oh well, that's Sesshomaru for you.

I guess... I guess as long as I'm traveling with Sesshomaru, I'll be happy. He may never seem happy, and he may show little to no emotions but...

The good in him is the best part of traveling with him. Even if he doesn't really care for me like I do for him, he's the sweetest person ever, even if he doesn't like to show it. I guess I shouldn't deny it, I shouldn't deny the truth...

I love Sesshomaru, no matter how mean he can be.

* * *

_(Isn't that just the sweetest thing ever? :D I'll update soon! Promise! R&R por favor!)_


	8. Love it is, Indeed!

_(Update soon I did, indeed! Ha! I updated like 5 seconds after my last update ;p_

_Oh yeah, aparently moonlilies exist... I know this seems random but you'll know why I'm saying this later... I don't think they glow in real life but they glow in feudal Japan! :D )_

_

* * *

_

"Gah! Can we please rest?" I begged Sesshomaru, the sun was beginning to set and we had been walking for hours.

"Fine." He grumbled, and I gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." I muttered, sitting down and closing my eyes tiredly. "You may not be tired but Rin and I are humans and Jaken... well, Jaken's just a weak little demon thing."

"Shut up!" He yelled, hitting me on the head with his weird looking staff.

"Ow! Sesshy! I report abuse! Demon to human abuse! What will you sentence him to, Sesshy?"

"Hmph." Was all he said, when I looked at him he was smiling. Not smirking, _smiling_!

"Oh my freaking God! Sesshy is smiling, it's beautiful!" I sniffled and wiped a tear from my eye. When I said this, his smile faded. "No! Smile again!"

I stood up and walked behind him, taking his face into my hands and stretching his face, trying to get him to look like he was smiling. "Come on! Smiiiiiiiiiile!"

Rin began giggling. "Lord Sesshormaru, you look so silly!" Even Jaken was laughing, so it had to look good.

Then I heard another shocking thing, Sesshomaru's soft laugh that he was trying to hold back. Then he said, sounding weird due to me pulling his face, "Shtop it, shooman!" I bursted out laughing at this and let go of his face.

"You sounded so weird!" I gave a serious face then immitated him, "'Shtop it, shooman!'" It was days like this that made me happy. Days where Sesshomaru seemed happy.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find that Sesshomaru was gone. It was late at night and pitch black so Rin and Jaken were still sleeping, so where had Sesshomaru gone? I stood up and took my sword out, walking off to search for him.

"Sesshy?" There was no turning back now. Why? Because I have no idea where I am now, so I have to find Sesshomaru.

Then there he was, and I don't think I've ever seen anything... "So beautiful..."

"What are you doing here, human?" He asked, looking over at me. It was so dark, but with the moon's light both shining down on us and flowers growing by a little pond glowing brightly, they were so beautiful.

"I woke up and when I didn't see you I was worried so I came to look for you..." I explained, walking to his side and staring at the flowers. "Did you come to look at the flowers?" I smiled at him.

"No, I just came for a walk... And they're moonlilies, they glow at night when the moonlight is bright enough." He explained, as I walked over to the cluster of the moonlilies.

"Oh, they're so pretty! I'm gonna pick some..." I began to gather the glowing flowers happily. "Sesshy?"

"What?"

I was silent for a moment. "Why don't you call me by my name? You always call me human... You do remember my name, right?"

"Of course, it's Suki." He shrugged, as if him calling me human instead of my name was nothing.

"But... you didn't answer my question! Is there a reason why you don't call me by my name?"

"Not really." Was his simple reply. He had no reason? None at all?

"Then call me Suki! S-U-K-I! You write it like this..." I wrote Suki in the dirt with my finger, 好き. "And it means love _(or at least that's what I've read...)_! Why don't you call me Suki?" I looked back at him. "I'm not _just_ a foolish human! I'm SUKI!"

Sesshomaru frowned and walked over to my side, leaning down and wiping away tears I had not yet realized I had. "Calm down," He sat down next to me, "Suki."

I sniffled. "Sorry, Sesshy." I went back to picking moonlilies.

"Suki?" Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Sesshomaru was oddly getting too close to my face for comfort.

"Wha-" As I turned my head to face Sesshomaru he...

Kissed me! Ah!

I guess he didn't forget about me kissing him and is getting back at me by creepy me out! Yeah, that's it!

Or... maybe not...

* * *

"La-la-la-la! Love is wonderous! Oh so very wonderous! La-la-la-la! Love is so very very very very..." I sang in the morning as I made breakfast.

Beside me, Sesshomau's face was very red. So red it was probably impossible for his face to get redder! Or more red...? Oh whatever! The point is that his face was very red!

Why, you ask, is his face red? Because Sesshomaru said, in his own special way how he felt~! Yay! Here's an explaination to what I left out about last night... _(WARNING! KIND OF OOC SESSHY! AH!)_

_After Sesshomaru kissed me, my thought of him doing it because he was getting me back for kissing him was proven wrong due to him saying something very... unlike Sesshomaru, "Don't cry, Suki. I don't hate you, okay? You aren't just a foolish human, I really..." His voice faded into a grumble. "Sorry, what was that?" I asked, smiling at him, knowing what he had said. "I said... that I... __care about you...__I don't hate you."_

"Very very very very very...!" I took a death breath. "Veryyyyyyyy! Wondrous! La-la-la-la-la!"

And so that was that! Sesshy cared about me and I cared about him, I was just more open about it than he was, that's all! Wait until I tell Kagome, hehe!

* * *

_(Sorry! I couldn't help the OOCness it's every fangirl's dream! 8D R&R and you will be my favorite person ever!)_


	9. Wow, Kagome Sure is Lucky!

"This Naraku guy... Kagome told me about how he's strong and stuff and how everyone's after him but, if he's so strong then why does he run away all the time?" I asked as Sesshomaru carried me, why? Eh, I was really tired due to looking for Sesshomaru and all really late at night and being so happy that he liked me that I couldn't get much sleep.

"Because he's a coward." Sesshomaru growled, he really seemed to hate Naraku and I couldn't help but wonder why...

"Why is he such a bad guy? I mean, why don't you like him?" I asked, but was given no answer. "Ah, whatever..." I grumbled, humming happily.

"Suki?" Rin said, and I looked down at her. "What?"

"Do you and Lord Sesshomaru like each other?" I smiled at this, kind of proud of the fact that I could answer this with,

"Yeah, we REALLY like each other! Heck, we love each other! Isn't that right, Sesshy?"

"Suki? Do you want to walk?" Was all he said, which made me giggle, but I could tell he was serious so I shut up.

_

* * *

_

Life is boring. I decided this during another sleepless night. It was dark out and I couldn't shake the feeling that something dangerous was nearby, but I didn't bother to tell Sesshomaru, I assumed he either noticed or would doubt my thoughts, so I just lay awake at night and pondered on some things.

I also decided that Kagome was one lucky person. She's got Inuyasha, afterall! From what she's told me, he's a real jerk but from how she talks about him all the time, she really loves him. He's always saving her and, as much as he hurts her by liking whoever 'Kikyo' is, he really seems to care about her and worry about her it really makes me wonder... Would Sesshomaru save me if he had to? Does he really care about me?

At that thought, I looked over at Sesshomaru, who I knew wasn't really sleeping but his eyes were closed so he was probably tired from carrying me around all day, and I stood up. _'Time to see what's out there...'_ I thought, then walked off to investigate the area.

And what I found scared the crap out of me.

_

* * *

_

"Oh my god..." I muttered to myself, as I peeked through the trees into a clearing filled with demons. Big, strong looking demons. "Maybe I should go get Sesshy..."

I turned around and began to walk off, but I bumped into something. "Stupid tree..." I grumbled, turning around and bumping into something else. "What the...?"

"Oi, look what we have here! A lost little human!" One of the trees said, making me realize that they weren't trees, they were demons!

"Heh, what should we do with 'er?" The other demon asked, and I gave a soft whimper of fear.

"Uh, you could let me go as an act of kindness that would definitely pay off in the future, maybe? That'd be the nice thing to do..." I suggested, and they both laughed.

"She's a funny one!" One of them said, shaking his head at me, then turning back to the other demon. "I'm a bit full from those humans we got from the village, why don't we keep 'er 'till mornin'?"

"Yeah, that seems best, let's take 'er to the boss." One of them grabbed me by the hair and began to take me into the clearing, the other followed behind.

"Ah! Sesshy! Sesshy, help me! Hel-" I began to yell, until something hit me hard on the head and everything began to turn black. "Sesshy... help... me... please..."

_

* * *

_

"Get up!" A voice yelled, then something kicked me.

"Ow! Hey, don't kick a lady, that's not nice! Geez, who taught you manners, you big jerk!" I yelled, trying to move my hands untiil I noticed that they were tied. "What's this about?"

"It's about breakfast, now get up!" I sighed when he said this and stood up. Sesshomaru wasn't coming to save me, was he?

I was lead into the middle of the clearing where the demons were gathered and I was sat down in front of a fire. "Yer gonna have ta wait 'til the boss gets up, so don't cause any trouble."

"Fine..." I grumbled, then after a moment I had an idea. "Hey, could you untie my hands?"

"Why? What are you up to?" A demon asked, though he sounded suspicious he seemed to be considering it.

"Nothing!" I lied, hoping I wasn't being too obvious. My plan was to convince them to not eat me by befriending them, how would I do it? Well, I carried an emergency cup of ramen so I figured that I could show them the wonders of ramen and how much more tasty it is than humans. I know, it's not all that great of a plan, but it's something.

"Alright, anything funny and you'll regret it..." He said, untying the rope around my hands.

"Thank you." I said, then turned to all the other demons watching me. "I'm curious, do you know what ramen noodles are?" Once I was answered with confused gazes I smiled. "Of course not! Here, you should try them, I can assure you that they're much better than humans!" I took out the cup of ramen from my kimono and began to cook it over the fire.

"Nonsense!" A demon called, and I smiled more.

"Oh, no! Nonsense it is not! Here, it should be ready, why don't you all take a sip?" I handed it to a demon nearby and once he had sipped some ramen he passed it on.

It was working! As it went around the clearing was filled with voices muttering back and forth, I couldn't hear everything, but I heard the occasional, "Interesting," and "Good," so that told me they were satisfied.

"This 'ramen noodle' stuff, do you have more?" A demon asked and I nodded.

"Not with me, but back where I was sleeping before you so rudely decided to take me for breakfast I have a bunch of it!" I told them, thinking they would let me go back to get some. I was wrong.

"Oh, I see..." The demons began to talk among themselves. "That's too bad, we'll get the ramen after we've finished with you."

"Neh? Hey, wait! Can't you think it over a bit? I mean, how are you supposed to get to the ramen? Won't you need help? Please, consider letting me get the ramen for you!" I pleaded, and the demons laughed at me.

"We're not idiots, you'll just run off." Darn it, how did they guess? I wasn't that obvious, was I?

"The boss is up." Crap, I'm dead! Dead as dead can be!

_

* * *

_

As I was held up above the fire by some branches from nearby trees, I yelled and cried for Sesshomaru. He had to come, he just had to!

"Sesshy! Sesshy, help me! Help me, darn it! Get your lazy demon butt over here and HELP ME!" I yelled, over and over again as I began to cry.

"Sesshy..." I muttered, my feet hurting from the fire. I had already begun to lose hope that he would come, after all, I was just a foolish human, even if Sesshomaru doesn't think so, I still am. I'm foolish and weak and Sesshomaru has no reason to want to save me, so why would he? Why would he...?

"He isn't coming..." I muttered to myself, but was soon proven wrong when I heard the yells of two demons who were guarding the edge of the clearing.

"Sesshy?" I looked around quickly to see that Sesshomaru was running towards me, killing any demon that stepped in his path. "Wow..." My eyes shined with admiration as I watched Sesshomaru kick demon butt.

Sesshomaru cut me down and got me away from the fire, looking highly pissed off. "Fool, what were you thinking going out at night? You're such a foolish human." I never thought I'd smile at hearing that.

It may not be the right time to do something like this, with all the demons still left, but I hugged Sesshomaru. Kagome may be lucky to have Inuyasha, but I'm luckier to have Sesshomaru. I'm the luckiest person in the world to have my Sesshy!


	10. What Happened?

Before Sesshy could tell me to let go of him, a demon ran towards us. I could somehow tell, even though he was coming from behind me, and I whipped around, glaring at him. Before, without Sesshomaru with me, I had no confidence that I would even have a chance of killing any of these demons, but now, with Sesshomaru by my side, I knew it was time to kick some demon butt so that's what I did!

As the demon charged towards us, I looked around for my sword, which they must've taken away from me after they knocked me out. I soon saw it was laying on the ground, still in it's sheath. So I decided that I wouldn't have time to grab it now and simply punched the demon in the face. The demon fell to the ground and I quickly ran to my sword, taking it from it's sheath and turning around to see that Sesshomaru went back to killing the demons without any trouble at all and that the demon that I had so rudely punched in the face before was up and very pissed off.

The demon walked towards me, bleeding slightly from the punch I had given him. "Alright, I can do this..." I muttered, getting into my fighting stance and preparing to kill the demon. The closer the demon got, the stranger I felt. I felt as though power had begun to flow through me, and it seemed to be coming from my sword. I looked at my sword to see that it was glowing! A sort of red light was coming from it and as I looked at it my vision blurred and I began to... I don't really know! I noticed my finger nails growing sharper and I felt an odd surge of strength and urge to kill anyone and everyone nearby, even Sesshy! But why? I... At that moment, I felt as though it wasn't me, and I guess it wasn't.

_

* * *

_

"Suki! Stop this, _now_!" Sesshomaru's voice called to me, and I began to feel like myself, and I could now see what I was doing. Sesshomaru's sword was pushing mine back! I was trying to kill Sesshomaru! My eyes widened and I looked down at the ground into a puddle of another demon's blood to see a demon who had an odd sense of familarity to it. She had long silver hair and cat ears along with sharp teeth. Her eyes were blood red and they carried the urge to kill within them, but, strangely enough, she was crying!

I gasped when I saw her hair turning black, and her eyes turning a very pretty blue, her teeth dulling down to human sharpness and her cat ears disappearing to reveal...

Myself!

"What...?" I bursted into tears, I didn't like to kill, that couldn't have been me! I'm a human! Not a demon! I'm a foolish human! "What happened, Sesshy?" I dropped my sword in the puddle of blood and fell to my knees, crying so much that it hurt to cry anymore.

"Calm down, Suki." Sesshomaru put his sword away and sat down next to me, picking me up. "We'll go back to Rin and Jaken and I'll let you rest."

_

* * *

_

Once we got back to Rin and Jaken the first thing I did was go back to sleep, but I was soon awoken by voices.

"Rin, there's a river near by, why don't you see if you can get some fish?" Jaken's voice said.

"Okay!" Rin chirped, humming as she walked off.

After a moment, Sesshomaru and Jaken began to talk, so I did what anyone would do. I pretended to be asleep and eavesdropped!

"What happened, m'lord? With the human?"

"She's not human, Jaken."

"What? That's impossible! She smells just like a human, how could she not be a human?"

"She only smells that way because she's always around humans, if she wasn't around humans, she would smell like a half-breed." Sesshomaru explained, and I almost began to cry when I remembered how Sesshomaru spoke of his half-breed brother, Inuyasha. He hated half-breeds! Does that mean he'll hate me too? "Haven't you noticed she's starting to smell less and less like a human since she isn't around them anymore?"

"Now that you mention it she does smell a bit different then when we first found her... but a weakling like her couldn't even be a half-demon!"

"Weakling? No. You should've seen her, Jaken. When that demon came after her, she was completely different. Her eyes were that of a demon, as for her strength? She was almost as strong as me. She's definitely stronger than my fool of a brother."

"But Inuyasha is terribly weak, of course she's stronger than him!" Jaken laughed, probably at the thought of Inuyasha, though I don't see why they find him so amusing. "You don't think she'll lose control again anytime soon, do you? I mean, with Rin around you may want to keep an eye on her, she could easily ki-"

"Be quiet Jaken, Rin's back." Just as Sesshomaru said this, I heard Rin giggling happily and her feet skipping closer and closer to where we were.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I got some fish!"

I wouldn't hurt any of them if I... lost control, would I?

_

* * *

_

"Suki? Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

I put on a fake smile and nodded. "Never better! I'll be sure to not wander, that was really a close one with those demons! If you hadn't've come, I would've been demon breakfast! Haha!"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, instead he sat next to me and had a look of deep thought to him. I really hope I wasn't troubling him...

_

* * *

_

_'What? I'm asleep? You'd think I'd had enough of sleep today!' __I thought as I went into dream world..._

_'Mom?'__ What was mom doing in my dream? . . . Who is that with her, dad? He does seem a little familiar, but I don't remember my dad too well, so what would I know?_

_I took a closer look at the man, he sort of looked like the demon me I saw in the puddle of blood. The only difference was he had short hair, his eyes were gold, he was a guy, and he didn't seem to have the urge to kill._

_Could it be I really am a half-breed? That couldn't be my dad! It couldn't! No, I want this dream to end, NOW! I'm not a half-breed, I'M NOT A HALF-BREED!_

"I'M NOT A HALF-BREED! I'M NOT! I'M A HUMAN, I'M A HUMAN!" I heard as I woke up, who was yelling? It couldn't be me, could it?

"Suki..." Sesshomaru's voice stopped the yelling, confirming that it was, indeed, me.

I opened my eyes and frowned at Sesshomaru staring at me with a slightly bothered look in his eyes. "Sesshy... I'll always be the foolish human, Suki... not a half-breed, right? Always?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Of course, Suki. You aren't a half-breed." He said, though I could tell he knew this was a total lie.

"Promise I'll always be me? I'll always be a weak human?"

"Promise."

"Thank you, Sesshy..."


	11. On The Rise

I'm scared. Sesshomaru.. He's been distancing himself lately. He's gone back to being quiet and only talking when he absolutely needs to. Why would this scare me? Because! I've worked so hard! I love Sesshomaru, he hated me when me first met and I had to show him that getting close to someone wouldn't kill him and now after all that work for him to just hate me again would kill me. I'm worrying too much, aren't I? He did say I'd always be Suki, I'd always be a foolish human. Was he just saying that? Does he really hate me for being a half-breed?

"No, I can't think like that…" I muttered to myself, frowning.

As I said this, Sesshomaru looked back to me, his face emotionless as it had been when we first met. "What?"

"Nothing, just… just thinking abut some things, Sesshomaru." A really have lost hope that Sesshomaru didn't hate me, I hadn't called him Sesshy for the longest time.

_Listen close to everybody's heart, and hear that breaking sound._

Is there truly no hope for us?

* * *

_Hopes and dreams are shattering apart and crashing to the ground._

Nothing good happens late at night, nothing. Of course, if I actually believed that I would've told Sesshomaru that it could've waited, but no. I thought that maybe he'd started to love me again so I followed him.

Strangely enough, instead of carrying me on his back Sesshomaru just walked along, leading me to wherever he planed to take me. "Sesshomaru? What's going on?"

"Suki. I wanted to talk to you about some important things." Sesshomaru replied, avoiding looking back at me for some reason.

"What would that be?" I asked, a worried lok crossed my face, though Sesshomaru simply ignored me and silence filled the air and we walked in the dark.

'_This is bad. Something's going on. But… no, shut up, self. It's nothing, everything's fine.'_ Is what I told myself, but in reality I knew something was going to happen. Something terrifying.

"We're here." I heard as we arrived by the well. _'No. No…'_ Sesshomaru stopped, standing as far from the well as he could be. I stopped right beside the well and turned to him. "Why are we here Sesshomaru?"

"Su…" He began to say my name, his eyes holding the caring look I had only seen once before. This look turned cold and hateful as he continued. "Filthy half-breed. I hate you. We're here so you can return to your own world, get out of my sight."

"W-what? Sesshomaru… Don't say that, you don't hate me, right? Please say you don't hate me." I said, tearing up as I reached my hand out to him.

"No, I hate you, half-breed. Get the hell away from me!" He growled swatting my hand back and taking his sword out. "Leave _now_. Leave now and never come back, and if I ever see you again, I'll kill you myself."

_And it's plain to see evil inside of me is on the rise._

"Sesshomaru, please… I… I…" I began, but Sesshomaru pointed his sword closer to me, and I stumbled back in fear, falling down into the well.

_But the dark is everywhere and Sesshomaru doesn't seem to care that soon the dark in me is all that will remain._

And just like that the light… the hope that I had to keep the demon in me to stay under control told me he hated my guts. Who knew when I'd let the demon take over and who I'd hurt…

* * *

I laid at the bottom of the well, sobbing like a foolish… half-breed. I was alone and Sesshomaru hated me. What would I do now?

"Suki?" A voice called from above, I looked up to see Kagome. "What's wrong?… Wait, answer that once I help you out of the well..."

Once Kagome had gotten me out of the well I was still sniffling and rubbing at my teary eyes. "Sesshomaru he… he hates me. He told me that if he ever saw me again, he'd kill me."

Kagome gave me a sympathetic look and a hug. "It's okay, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean it? But…but…" I didn't want to talk about it anymore, so I stopped.

Kagome seemed to understand me not wanting to talk about it anymore since she said, "Suki? You wanna come with me back to the feudal era? You could travel with Inuyasha and the others, they're all very nice and I'm sure they'd love you."

"S…sure, I guess that sounds nice." I pulled away from Kagome, who was definitely the best friend I could ask for. "I just restocked recently, so I don't need to stop home for anything."

"Okay, well, I told Inuyasha I'd be back by morning so we should get going then." She said, jumping down into the well. I followed after, hoping Sesshomaru had gotten far away from the well.

_And it's plain to see evil inside of me is on the rise._

* * *

_((Yeah… Sorry this one was short, just felt bad for not updating. So, I'll start updating Sesshy's POV so you'll be able to find out why he'd be such a jerk face and say that, really, he has a good reason. Anyway, the thing I did with some random 'Dr. Horrible' lyrics… I think I'll do that with any major changing moments from now on. Not every chapter, just major events, of course if you don't like it then tell me but… I'll do it if you don't complain about it.))_


End file.
